


Never Have I Ever

by MSch (TheSchProductions)



Series: 97 Young & Ritch (yeah u wish) [1]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 group, 97 idols, 97 liners - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Life, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Never Have I Ever, at least this one shot, bambam and yugyeom are bffs, booseoksoon mentions, cause ya kno nhie, dk is a sunshine, drinking game, everyone knows jun likes minghao but he doesn't like him back, friends drinking, having fun, jungkookie has a crush on tae, mingyu is confused, obviously, rainy day, sorry for all the tags, that are now in college, the others will be about everyone, they have their own other groups now, they're all pretty gay even if they don't know it yet, they're highschool friends, vodka gummy bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchProductions/pseuds/MSch
Summary: Six dudes playing never have I ever on a rainy day because they were supposed to go out but they don't have a car and they have the vodka gummy bears right there.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there darlings!! I just wanna say: if you're a [Behind the Cam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087058/chapters/32456289) reader and you're waiting for me to post chapter 8 (because I should've done it like... yesterday), don't even worry about it, I'll be posting it tomorrow night.  
> This is just something I needed to do, 'cause I was dying.  
> Also, I'm so so sorry I don't have Jaehyun in here, I know he's a part of the 97 group chat and all that, but I know nothing about NCT and I fear I'll write him all wrong if I add him. But I promise he'll be on one of the following one-shots for this series, because I do have ideas.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

"All I'm saying, dickheads, is that you should've listened to me when I said it was gonna rain today"

Jungkook was laying on one of Seokmin's sofas, head on one arm and legs on the other, looking through his phone, waiting for a certain someone to text him back. He had been in that same position for about 30 minutes already and he was feeling a little sore. He was half listening to Mingyu go on and on about how he had told them that it wasn't a good idea to try and go out without a car in a day that was going to rain terribly, because he had watched the news that morning and the cute weather girl had said so. 

"Who cares about that, dude?" BamBam had said that same morning when they all gathered in their usual table of the campus' café to talk about what they were gonna do that night, after Mingyu insisted on cancelling "Seokmin's parents don't go out of town that often, we gotta make the best we can out of this" 

"Mhh" Yugyeom had agreed, sitting next to his best friend, nodding "besides, Ming, we'll just drink a little, we'll get ready and then we'll leave for the club, we don't need a car"

"The sky's gonna fall down and Dokyeomie's house is super far from the club but whatever" Mingyu gave up, pretty quickly to Jungkook's surprise (he had been quietely listening to his friends talking) "all I'm saying is we should get ready at my house, that is nearer, but ok, if you don't wanna listen..." he said again.

The other six had rolled their eyes at him and decided to fully ignore him. 

And that's why now non of them were looking back at Mingyu, who was sitting with his back against one of the big windows, now that, as he had said, the rain was pouring loudly against the ceiling. If they dared to look at him, it would mean they admitted he was right, and they weren't about to do that.

It had been two hours since it started raining. They were all dressed up and had opened a few cans of beer when it started, ready to go out, but they saw that they weren't gonna be able to get to the club in one piece and dry if they tried it, so they decided to sit down and wait for the rain to stop. 

Jungkook couldn't say he was sad about it though, because he was never fond of clubs and such things -too much people pressing against each other and against himself, shitty music and ever more shitty booze- if he could avoid going to those, he always did. But this time, he was only going to this one because his friends wanted to go, because since they had started college they were only seeing each other every once in a while, all of them too busy with their respective new groups of friends, never having time for the six of them to be together all at once. 

The six of them together like it was in highschool.

 _Ah, highschool_ , Jungkook could still remember it like it was eight months ago ~~(because it was literally eight months ago)~~ , when all of them were together on their school's dance program and shared some classes; back when they sat together at lunch and laughed about the same stupid jokes. They were always together then.

Jungkook had became so used to having them around since he moved to Seoul three years ago, that when this year started (their freshman year at college) he had a lot of trouble trying to fit in in a place where he knew absolutely nobody, where their schedules didn't match at all and he had to share room with someone he didn't even knew. Ithad been so hard, because Seokmin and Mingyu, for example, always saw each other on acting classes (they were theather kids), and Mingyu was also all the time with Minghao because they were best friends; meanwhile Yugyeom and BamBam were literally always together because, to start, they were roommates -it couldn't be any other way- and they also the same group of friends in the campus. And Jungkook... well, Jungkook was the closest with Yugyeom out of all of them, and was always with him and Minghao on the university's dance crew, but that was like three times a week and it wasn't enough, it didn't feel like the years before. Like said before, they all had new friends.

Well, at least Jungkook could be proud of himself because he had new people in his life, starting with Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok, a bunch of guys that were on the dance crew too, that happened to be friends with Yoongi and Namjoon, other two guys who used to attend Jungkook's school and were cool with him when they saw him again. All of them and Seokjin -Namjoon's boyfriend- were like his new family, and they made him feel at least a little less awkward than at the start of the year. 

But they weren't Yugyeom, Mingyu, BamBam, Minghao or Seokmin. _No one_ could replace them. 

So yeah, they were always trying to keep up with each other's lifes, going out together when they could, having breakfast at that café and going to see each other perform on whatever they were doing, be it rapping or dancing or singing or acting or whatever.

"Whatever, man" Yugyeom said, getting up from the floor where he and Minghao were sitting, playing pes18 on the tv "We can still have a good time here" he added. Then, he walked towards Seokmin's kitchen down the hall.

Seokmin's house was big and warm, they used to hang out in there a lot back after school, because it was just two blocks from there. But now they rarely visited it because the campus was too far from it and most of them were living there. BamBam was always talking about how great it could be to have a party there, even when they were in highschool ("But, buddy, think about it, c'mon, we'd become so fucking popular if we did!") but Seokmin always said no, not because he was a boring kid or anything -Gosh no, he was a pretty much outgoing guy, you could always find him on frat parties standing on the big speakers, singing at the top of his lungs with his new bestie Seungkwan, or dancing with his whole body next to his other new bestie, Soonyoung- but because his parents were always around and would get angry at him because they all knew how much big those parties could get. So, they were still waiting for the oppotunity.

Jungkook had no idea why they didn't take advantage of this opportunity, that mr. and mrs. Lee were out for the whole weekend, but he guessed it was because the guys preffered going to the club - the club where all their college friends went to. 

"Yeah? What do you want us to do?" Minghao said then, throwing the joystick to the other sofa because he lost the game "play some boring board game?" he asked loud enough so Yugyeom could hear him from the kitchen.

BamBam, who was on the receiving end of the joystick throw, grabbed the thing and threw it back to Minghao and then standing up from his laying relaxed possition that had been mirroing Jungkook's all this time. 

"Minghao here is right, dude" he said, also being loud, so Yugyeom could hear "we can't stay here playing games when we should be out there getting drunk til we forget our names..."

Jungkook rolled his eyes. _Typical BamBam_. He was the true outgoing guy in that group, the mind behind most of their biggest adventures out in clubs or in parties (partly because he practically new everyone everywhere and all the people he knew always invited him); he was so laid back and relaxed all the time, something Jungkook really wanted to borrow from him most of the times. Something that his friends from the dance crew were like too - Jungkook really didn't understand how people so joyful and loud even wanted to hang out with him.

"But what do you wanna do, dummie?" Seokmin answered instead, also from the kitchen, where he had been doing who knows what this last hour, basically "we can go out with the rain like that!" then he started laughing so loud that Jungkook wondered what kinda comment Yugyeom had done.

Jungkook laughed a little too, because Dokyeomie's laugh was just contagious. And looked back at his phone, where Tae's last text read ' _too bad you can't come, gonna miss u_ '. Jungkook was trying to pretend it wasn't the third time he was reading the text.

"You know what?" BamBam said then, opening the front door and startling the three of them that where in the living room (Mingyu hit himself against the window, Minghao jumped a little bit on the floor, and Jungkook left his phone fall against his chest because of the surprise). A lot of wind and a little bit of rain got into the house "Fuck the rain, I'm going out today" he continued, bracing himself to go out as his three friends watched in awe "I wanna party so I'm gonna party. It can't be that bad" he walked outside because the others could stop him. What happened right next to that was that they heard a loud thunder and BamBam got right back inside, soaking wet, with all his clothes pressed against himself, showing how skinny he really was. He was shivering but didn't look like he regretted it "We can make it there if we use umbrellas... made of iron" he said.

Jungkook, Minghao and Mingyu bursted out laughing and then Yugyeom walked back into the livingroom, followed by Seokmin, who had junkfood on his hands -he had poured it all on different plates. 

"You look like a wet puppy who's been starving his whole life" Yugyeom said, laughing histerically when he saw his best friend in that state.

"And you look like an idiot" BamBam answered, not offended at all. He went to sit next to Mingyu against the window because he probably knew that he was gonna get the whole sofa wet if he sat there again. Mingyu laughed out loud when he had him next to him, and tried to dry his long sleeves "What are you doing with that anyways? I forgot we left it here"

All the heads turned to look at the big transparent jar Yugyeom was holding, that seemed to be fulled of little... _gummy bears? were they gummy bears?_ Jungkook was sure they were, and was already disagreeing with Yugyeom on whatever he wanted to do because they were floating on liquid. And he guessed it wasn't water.

"I thought that since we can go out, maybe we could have some fun here" Yugyeom explained, going to sit on Jungkook's sofa, pushing his legs to the side and leaving the jar on the table.

"Are those vodka bears?" Minghao questioned him, sitting now on the sofa BamBam had left, looking at the jar.

BamBam and Yugyeom nodded and laughed.

"We left it here like two weeks ago" 

"Yeah, they must be really strong by now..."

"Wait, why did you leave gummy bears with vodka in my fridge?" Seokmin asked, eyes wide. He slapped BamBam on the back of his head and then Yugyeom, and then he sat next to Minghao "And why didn't you tell me they had vodka? I feed them to my dog!" he almost yelled.

The five guys looked at him without believing it.

"Didn't you smell the vodka?" 

"I have a cold, I can't smell for shit"

"But why did you give gummy bears to your dog, dude?" 

"Dogs aren't supposed to eat that"

"I don't know, Coco was asking me to give them up, and I can't say no to Coco..."

"Dude, same..."

"What the fuck, B?" 

They laughed. Jungkook felt alright when they were like this, all casual and together. 

He always liked their group. A bunch of kids who liked to dance and play games, read comics, make a mess out of normal situations. Although they were different in a billion kinds of ways, they always found something they had in common to talk about, or to do.

"So what you wanna play anyways?" Minghao asked Yugyeom, opening the jar and taking a sticky gummy bear out of it. He took it too his mouth and did an expression of disgust "Agh, they're strong" he complained "I like them" he then said.

They laughed at how cutely Minghao had spoken, with his accent -that wasn't as notorious as years ago- slipping in and his child-like voice. 

Jungkook always found it funny how Minghao looked and sounded all cute, when in reality he was a whole badass guy who could break dance like a God and then punch you in the face without you even minding because, again, he was cute. The guy was a full contradiction, like his hair, that had two colors.

"What about 'never have I ever'?" BamBam suggested, taking a gummy bear to his lips too. He looked around the room to see if the others agreed.

Jungkook did the same. He saw Yugyeom nodding happily -he was always down for that kinda stuff, even more if BamBam was the one suggesting it-, Mingyu next to him with his eyes lost in the ceiling -he wasn't paying much attention to them, apparently- then Seokmin who said 'yes' and then Minghao who said 'why not?', eating another one of those colorful things.

"Earth to Jungkook" he heard BamBam saying, at the same time he noticed the guy was waving at him to catch his attention "You're playing right?" he asked once Jungkook finally looked at him.

"C'mon, Kook" Yugyeom begged, shaking Jungkook by the arm when he didn't answer to the question. It's not like Jungkook didn't want to play, but he didn't find it much funny either; besides, he knew almost everything his friends had done, so it's not like he was gonna find out any new stories "You've been silent all day, just grinning at your phone like a fool" his friend said and Jungkook had to look down to hide a little blush. _Yeah_ , his cheeks _hurt_ because of how much he had been smiling "just participate with us"

Jungkook rolled his eyes and, to prove a point, left his phone on the table: "'course I'm playing" he simply said.

The others nodded, except Mingyu, that was still lost.

"Hey, dude!" Minghao said in a loud tone, trowing a gummy bear in Mingyu's direction. Both the tall guy and the soaked guy -BamBam- dodged it by inches. 

"What?" Mingyu said, waking up from his daydream.

"You playing Never Have I Ever?" BamBam asked him next to him, pointing at the jar "If you did the stuff we say, then you gotta eat one of those" he expained like they hadn't played it a thousand times before. 

"I know how to play" Mingyu said, walking towards the little table and sitting down on the floor next to it, patting his side so BamBam would sit there. He ran a finger through his hair and Jungkook couldn't help but notice how worried he suddenly looked.

"Are you ok?" Jungkook had to ask.

Lately he always noticed that Mingyu was a little bit off. He guessed it had to do with him breaking up with his latest girlfriend, but they hadn't talked about it yet, so he didn't know. 

Mingyu was the pretty face of their group, handsome and tall, tanned skin and a great smile. Back in highschool he didn't have much friends because everyone knew he was just a dork who liked comics and cooking and was too much of a clutz to be around, so he just hang out with them because they were in general a bunch of weirdos; but college, college was a totally different thing for Mingyu: nobody knew him but they all saw his face, so he was getting girls all the time and the lattest was his second girlfriend of the year already. Jungkook didn't understand what was this sudden need of getting laid everyday with every girl on campus, but he wasn't gonna argue about it. 

"Fine and great" Mingyu answered, not looking at him.

_Yeah, sure._

Jungkook wasn't gonna argue that either. At least not now.

"Ok, if we're ready, I suggest we start already" Yugyeom said.

They all nodded. It's not like they had secrets between them, so they could be carefree about this whole thing.

 _Well, not exactly_. Jungkook did have some secrets, and he was sure the others had too; not because they didn't trust each other, but because it was harder to keep each other updated on their everyday life.

"Ok so, starting with obvious stuff..." Yugyeom said, already grabbing a vodka bear "Never have I ever used the bathroom on someone else's house" he said.

They all had to eat a gummy bear and Jungkook finally understood why they all made faces before: that tasted like pure vodka. He knew that gummy bears were a easier way to get drunk, because they were full of alcohol and you could eat a lot without really realizing how much you were getting.

"Mhh, so you're smart" BamBam said, swallowing the vodka "You're supposed to say something you've never done, dumbass"

"I never used someone else's bathroom" Yugyeom said when they all looked at him, judging "It's true, I swear"

None of them believed them. 

"Key, I have one" Minghao said "Never have I ever lived in Korea my whole life" he said, looking around.

Everyone except for him and BamBam ate a gummy bear.

"Mmm, so, never have I ever fallen from the stage" Seokmin said, giggling.

"Man, what did I do to you?" Mingyu asked him, being the only one that had to eat "My turn then: never have I ever sneezed in the middle of a performance" he said, giving Seokmin the payback he deserved.

They all laughed to the memories of both Mingyu falling from the stage and Seokmin interrupting himself in the middle of a song just to sneeze, then going back at it like nothing happened.

"Me time" BamBam said, excited "never have I ever taken extra classes to spend more time with my crush" he said, in between laughs. 

Jungkook knew that BamBam said that so Yugyeom and maybe Seokmin would eat, so he felt a little embarrassed asking himself if he should eat one gummy bear too. Because, yes, maybe he had taken photography because Tae told him to, but nah, he had always liked photography and he didn't even have a crush on his friend. So he didn't do anything. Instead, he thought of what to say.

"Never have I ever taken the wrong bus and ended up on the other side of town" he said, satisfied smile on his face when the other five, _yes, the five of them_ , had to eat.

"We were all new in Seoul at some point, Jungkook" Minghao said, pushing him with one of his legs.

"Yeah, me too" Jungkook said, laughing "but I never got lost"

"Pfff, always bragging about his golden dude features" Yugyeom joked "so, never have I ever liked someone at least two years older than me" he said, being obviously specific on his words, so Jungkook ate his gummy bear giving him a death glare. Seokmin and Mingyu ate too.

"Never have I ever... cried watching a movie"

All of them had to eat, shocked by the fact that Minghao never cried for a movie.

"Never have I ever made out in a party with someone I didn't even know" Seokmin said, smiling when everyone had to eat.

"You never...?"

"With people I don't know, no" Seokmin explained "I'm more of a feelings kinda guy, I like it more if I know you well..."

They all nodded. They should've guessed it, coming from him.

The round kept going, with them asking more and more simple obvious questions, until finally they felt a little dizzy (didn't took to much, actually). That's when the game became fun, when they would start asking the real shit.

"Never have I ever had sex in this house" Jungkook said, remembering a last year, when that almost happened to him, but cut it off because... he didn't even remember.

"Well, I don't know why you want me drunk but ok" Seokmin said taking a gummy bear to his mouth, already looking at Mingyu, since he had to do the next question. The guy probably thought that no one else was gonna eat, but Mingyu, BamBam and Yugyeom slowly did, tyring to be sneaky. Seokmin saw them, though "Man, what the hell? When? With who?"

"Mm, last year, when you went on vacation and left us your keys so we'd take care of them..." Mingyu explained, blushing "It's a long story... she was cute and my parents were home so I needed another place..."

"Ok, you two?" Seokmin nodded and redirected his attention to BamBam and Yugyeom.

"Don't wanna talk about it" they said at the same time like they did sometimes. Then, they fist bumped.

Jungkook, who was right next to Yugyeom, didn't miss the hard blush on his friend's face. He didn't say anything, again.

"Never have I ever walked in on someone else doing the do" Mingyu said then.

Jungkook sighed before going to eat another bear: "Get over it for once" he told Mingyu, remembering that time two summers ago when he had the worst timing ever to get into the tall guy's bedroom "And just so you know, you're not the only one I have walked in on" he admitted.

"So you're a professional cock-blocker, then?" Minghao asked him laughing "Who was it?"

"Well, to start, I walked in on Yugyeom with a girl once too" Jungkook told them, ready to enlist his unfortunate appearances "then, Yoongi hyung and Jimin... that I'm trying my best to forget but it's haunting me. Then, Hobi hyung once..."

"Ok, ok" BamBam stopped him "I don't know how you do that but I'm glad I'm not you"

"I'm glad I'm not you" Yugyeom mocked him, immitating his pitch "you gotta eat anyway, though, 'cause you've walked in on me at least once a month since we live together"

"Yeah, well, get lost fucker, you gotta eat too" BamBam said, eating a gummy bear "You do the same all the time"

They both laughed and the others just stared at them.

Jungkook had never understood if Yugyeom and BamBam had any boundaries between them or what the hell, because they were really really close, where always on each other, messing around... Jungkook was sure he had seen them kiss at least once, but they never talked much about it. Those two were just cool with each other's constant presence, like they were two parts of the same person. 

"We share a room, ok?" BamBam told them "shit happens"

"Ok, I gotta eat too" Seokmin said "I have the worst timing ever when I'm drunk and looking for my dudes" he said. They laughed again.

"Ok, my turn... never have I ever wanted to fuck on an elevator" he said. Coming from BamBam it would sound weird, since the guy was literally down for anything anytime, but he was kinda scared of elevators so it made logic that he didn't want that.

Jungkook couldn't say that for himself though, at least not after that incident he had last week when he and Taehyung got trapped in one of those...

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked his friend, laughing and eating the thing, not realizing he was exposing himself.

"Just trying to win a bet" BamBam answered "About you and Taehyung hyung in the elevator the other day. Yugyeom told me"

"Dude" Jungkook said, pushing Yugyeom because of the betrayal "Nothing happened"

"Yeah, that's why I said 'wanted'" 

"I could've made it happened if I tried"

"Yeah sure"

"Yugyeom, hold me before I leave you without a roommate"

They all laughed again. The rest of them ate too, though.

Now it was time for him to take revenge.

"Never have I ever made out with someone in this room" he said, smirking.

He saw as Yugyeom grabbed one of the gummy bears and ate it, blushing as hard as he could. BamBam, on the other hand, did it easily and nodding to the beat of the music that was coming out from the tv.

"Not ashamed" he said "Sometimes you're at a party and it happens. We were drunk" he explained.

"If it works out for you, I kissed Minghao once" Seokmin admitted, giggling like crazy, taking a gummy bear to his mouth. He was probably drunk already, because he had never mentioned that before.

"What the fuck, when?" Minghao asked him, putting a pillow inbetween him and Seokmin.

"Like two months ago, we were dancing because you wanted to get away from Jun hyung's claws... or something like that" Seokmin told the story, giggling even more "I don't remember much, just that you kissed me" he said "and you know me, I'm generous, so I kissed you back" he ended the story with a poke to Minghao's nose.

"I did what?" Minghao asked again, before he started laughing too.

Yeah, his friends were totally drunk by now, Jungkook could hear it in his voices. And it's not like he was much better, he was guessing that if he stood up, he would probably get all dizzy. They were happy drunks, at least, just sharing stories and trying to expose each other.

"Well, since we're admitting stuff, once I almost kissed Mingyu" he said, without thinking really.

BamBam laughed "Same, bro" 

"Yeah, you're not the only one" Yugyeom said, Seokmin nodded.

Both Mingyu and Minghao looked at them with fake disgust. Minghao did it because he always put on that face when they said things that were way too gay (even though sometimes he said them too, especially when he was drunk, so he'd be saying that too soon); and Mingyu... well, who knows. He was just weird today.

"But I didn't, right?" Mingyu asked them, eyes a little lost again, probably because of the vodka "like, I've never kissed any of you, right? never had the intention?"

_What was that supposed to mean?_

"Nah, I guess you're too straight for that" Jungkook told him, trowing a gummy bear at him. He felt kind off like a hypocrite saying that when he hadn't even came out of the closet himself, but non of them had done it and they had all kissed boys before, so... Mingyu was the only one of them that didn't fit into that, mostly lately, that he had been trying really hard to get with girls.

 _Maybe to prove something to himself?_ Nah, Jungkook shouldn't be guessing on his friend's mind.

"Yeah, the most straight in the room" Minghao said, sounding a little too sarcastic and then bursted out laughing histerically "You know what? Never have I ever fucked girls to try and stop thinking about another guy" he added.

 _Ouch_ , that hit Jungkook right in the stomatch, even though that blow wasn't meant to him: Minghao was the closest to Mingyu -though he always denied it-, so he must known something the others didn't. Something that would pretty much answer Jungkook's guesses.

Anyways, as he waited for Mingyu to man up and grab a gummy bear, he did. Because yeah, Jungkook had ended up with some annoyingly, chatty and sometimes pretty girls on his billion tries to get over the feeling that he always felt when Taehyung spoke too close to him, or moved his body around like it belonged to him, or when he kissed him at parties, all casual like it had to mean nothing to Jungkook.

_Damn, get that out of your head, boy._

"Haven't we all been there?" Yugyeom said, eating a gummy bear.

"Yes, I guess" BamBam said "No shame about it"

"No shame" Minghao repeated, poking Mingyu's shoulder.

"Ok, ok" Mingyu said, surprising Jungkook, who had been expecting him to take a little longer to give up "It might have happened"

"OHHH MY GOD" Seokmin said jumping from his spot on the couch, all excited at first, but then rubbing his forehead with a suffered expression "agh, bad idea, I'm dizzy" he said "but, anyways, IT'S WONWOO HYUNG, ISN'T IT?" he yelled, way too loud for their dizzy heads.

Before any of them could do or say anything, Mingyu was jumping on Seokmin to shut him up. Minghao did his best at not doing anything and just letting Mingyu trap Seokmin under his legs and a pillow.

"Don't know what you're talking about"

Jungkook had heard from this Wonwoo guy, but he hadn't met him yet. At the start of the year, Mingyu had come to him talking about this really cool, emo, quiet guy that was friends with his friend Seungcheol; thinking about it well enough, Jungkook just now realized that Mingyu had talked a lot about Wonwoo at first, and then one day stopped completely.

 _Oh_ , he was getting it now, _he realized he liked him and he chickened out_.

"You ran away from me and him today at campus" Seokmin explained from under Mingyu's ass and pillow "I didn't understand at first, but oh my God, you're a cutie with a crush!" Seokmin managed to take an arm out from under Mingyu and waved it happily.

"Mingyu likes a guy!" BamBam said, laughing.

"That's so gay, man" Yugyeom said, laughing and falling on Jungkook.

"Yeah?" Mingyu said then, letting himself fall off Seokmin, ending up sitting inbetween him and Minghao "Never have I ever kissed someone who's in this room _more than once_ " he said, evil smile on, looking back from Yugyeom to BamBam.

"Agh, fuck you" Yugyeom said, grabbing a gummy bear.

"We've been drunk more than once" BamBam said, grabbing a gummy bear himself "here's to our undying love for each other" he said, raising the little bear to have a toast with Yugyeom.

"To our undying love" Yugyeom repeated and then ate.

"You two should marry" Jungkook said, smiling at his friends. 

"We are married" BamBam said "right, Yugyeomie?"

" _So_ married" Yugyeom said, and fell on Jungkook again, hugging him tightly. Jungkook didn't know if he had to interpret that as if he was nervous or what, so he just patted his back.

" _So_ gay" Minghao said, eating another gummy bear without a reason "So, Dokyeomie, your turn"

Seokmin thought a little and then looked at Minghao.

"Never have I ever concidered getting it on with Jun hyung" he said, wiggling his eyes at Minghao.

"If you're expecting me to eat, then you said the wrong thing" Minghao said, eating another gummy bear without realizing it, because well, he was drunk.

"Agh, c'mon, Hao, why aren't you giving hyung a chance?" Seokmin, fan number one of love, asked him. Jungkook couldn't help but laugh.

He knew how much Minghao didn't want Junhui hyung around in that way. But he didn't quite understand why: they were friends, Junhui was a hell of a dancer, had a beautiful face and was kinda funny, a little bit arrogant, yes, but still fun to be around. So, it was a mistery to all of them why the fuck Minghao kept on turning Jun down, but they had kind off accepted it like a running gag between them.

"I like him as a friend, a brother" Minghao said "so that's enough" he ate another gummy bear "Who's next?"

"Me" BamBam said, looking directly at Jungkook. Jungkook shivered under the gaze, because he knew something evil was hiding behind Kunpimook Bhuwakul's eyes "So, now onto the next one we're gonna expose" he said "Never have I ever made out with someone I really like while the other person is drunk and probably didn't know it was me..."

"Ok, ok, you're making me sound like a creep, _Bam-ie_ " Jungkook said, rolling his eyes in a painful way because of the dizz and taking another colorful bear to his mouth.

"You're the one who lets Taehyung hyung kiss you at every party when he clearly isn't on his senses" Mingyu told him, with a hand on his own waist, looking like a teacher giving him a lecture. It kind off remind Jungkook of his mom. 

 _Ha_ , Mingyu reminded him of his mom.

"You said it: I let _him_ kiss me" Jungkook tried to defend himself, still laughing from the thought of Mingyu being like his mom "I only respond to it if I'm drunk enough..."

"Oh, sure" Yugyeom said "Because it's not like you have the biggest crush on that hyung or anything"

"I don't" Jungkook cut him off, quickly thinking of a way to throw Yugyeom or BamBam under the train, or both, both was easier "Never have I ever jerked my best friend off"

Jungkook could see how red Yugyeom was next to him now, while BamBam was pale as milk, rubbing the back of his neck.

If they weren't drunk, they would have denied it, but since they were _hella_ _drunk_ , they just ate some gummy bears. 

The other four were just out of words. It's not like it was surprising, really -again, those two didn't seem to have any boundaries-, they just weren't expecting them to actually admit it. Not even drunk.

"Anything for the love of my life" BamBam said, to show them it wasn't awkward at all.

"SAME" Yugyeom basically yelled, sounding just a little less convincing than BamBam "So, before you all picture it on your dirty minds" he looked at Jungkook with a devilish smirk "never have I ever checked Taehyung hyung out"

Jungkook just shrugged his shoulders and took a gummy bear. It wasn't a secret that he liked watching Taehyung, they all knew that so he didn't understand why it should bother him to...

But then he understood what Yugyeom was trying to acomplish, when he saw that the other five were also getting gummy bears in their mouths.

He sent them death glares.

"What?" Yugyeom asked him, swallowing the vodka "Hyung's like a God, so good-looking"

"He turns straights into not-so-straights" Minghao aknowledged, avoiding Jungkook's glare.

"I can confirm that" Mingyu said, choking on his gummy bear "Not for myself, for a friend, obviously" Jungkook shook his head trying not to get into his friends' games. They knew he was a jealous dickhead and always made fun out of it "They said they liked hyung's skin"

"Yeah, Mark hyung said it's really soft"

 _It was_. But it wasn't Mark hyung's bussiness.

Wasn't Jungkook's either, but _whatever_.

"I like his butt, it's nice" Seokmin said, practically drowning in the sofa next to Mingyu, ready to have someone trying to murder him again. Jungkook just took another gummy bear and shoved it down his own throat.

"I personally like his hair" Yugyeom said, leaning on Jungkook to tease him even more "you'd think hyung would let me...?"

"Careful with your words, you pervert" he said, pushing Yugyeom aside for like the eighth time that day, this time ready to jump on him.

"Kook, you're too hot headed when it comes to Taehyung" Mingyu told him in between laughs, eating more.

"At least I'm not a pussy" Jungkook said, without thinking, but laughing at how much Mingyu blushed.

"Well, at least I just admitted it" 

"Ha, he just admitted he's a pussy"

"Shut up _Bam-ie_ , at least I'm not blowing Yugyeom"

"'Cause he wouldn't let you"

"I wouldn't let you"

"Guys I think Seokmin's dead" Minghao said, dead serious voice, eating another gummy bear. He was looking over at where Seokmin was resting against Mingyu's shoulder, eyes closed and big smile.

"Nah, he breathes" Mingyu said "I guess he's done way too much things than we thought" 

It was true, the one of them that had eaten more gummy bears was Seokmin; not to mention he was a lightweight. 

"And we weren't even trying to expose him" Jungkook commented, grabbing his phone from the table to see if ~~Tae~~ someone had sent him anything.

"Yeah, imagine if we did" Yugyeom said.

"We wouldn't" Minghao responded "He's an angel" 

They all nodded. Seokmin smiled with his colgate commercial worth teeth.

 

They might had just spent the whole night exposing themselves and getting drunk on gummy bears instead of having the time of their lifes at a party, but it still felt great somehow. Probably because they were together, on Seokmin's house again, sharing secrets _again_. _Together_.

 _Ew,_ that sounded cheesy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it wasn't any good. I just wanted to write about them.  
> Some day in the near future I'll write more on this seires and I'll include the other members (and Jaehyun).


End file.
